


Convince

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacters: hux, Phasma, Supreme leaderRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: the reader thinks she gets sent away because hux, phasma and kylo don’t want her anymore but they were trying to protect her. And hux is her husband so lovey dovey stuff when he gets he back please





	Convince

You sat with one leg swung over the other. Your bottom leg was bouncing slightly from nerves as you bit your nails as short as you could before gnawing on the inside of your cheek.   
He shouldn’t have taken this long. It was just a quick meeting, right?   
Sitting in General Hux office, you couldn’t help but feel like something was watching you. Something dangerous.   
Your husband, the owner of this office, had been distant from you recently. As the end of his project drew closer, you found he stepped back from you with each passing day.   
But tonight really hurt. It was your wedding anniversary. You had had the dress you wore custom made for this special night. 10 years ago you had exchanged vows.   
A sudden knock on the door made you jump.   
“Who is it?” You called out, knowing it wasn’t Hux otherwise he would just have walked straight in.   
“Phasma, miss.” Called the only other person you would be glad to see.   
Racing to the door, you threw it open to see your friend and ally. But she wasn’t smiling.   
“I need you to come with me. The supreme leader wishes to see you.” She spoke with a slight quiver in her voice that shook you to the core. She was hard and strong, one of the most fierce warriors on this ship. Something had scared her deeply.   
Nodding, you followed her, staying slightly back to hid your nerves.   
You wanted to talk to her, to speak to her like a friend. Over many years, you had grown close to her and you were the only one on this ship who she properly cared about, not just out of a sense of duty. But something wasn’t right.   
Stopping outside the supreme leader throne room, you turned to her.   
“Phasma. Im scared.” You whispered in a childish voice. You didn’t know what was going on, but it involved you in some way which you didn’t like. You had been loyal to the supreme leader before your marriage to Hux, and after the marriage you both aided him greatly. He showed favouritism towards you, more than he ever had to Hux or even Kylo.   
“As am I.” She breathed, unable to offer support to you right now.   
You knew you were to face this alone. So, taking a deep breath, you walked into the room.   
It was a deep red colour that mimicked blood. The supreme leader sat on his throne, his guards motionless by his side but other than them, the room was empty.   
“Ah, [y/n], I have been waiting on you.” He smiled, but it didn’t seem at all genuine.   
“My apologies. I came as soon as I was summoned.” You walked forward, bowing your head slightly out of respect.   
With a swift motion on his wrist, he dismissed the guards, who passed you and left. This was a true sign of trust.   
“I have some… unfortunate news.” He beckoned you forward with a bony finger and you walked to stand at the feet of his throne.   
“How unfortunate?” You asked, the question nearly getting stuck in your throat.   
“It depends how you look at it. With your optimism, I might think you’ll see it as a new opportunity. But your loyalty tells me otherwise.” He sighs, looking away from you.   
You felt yourself stiffen. Was he now questioning your loyalty or was that a compliment?   
Swallowing, you couldn’t speak so he continued.   
“Your service and loyalty to me has never gone unnoticed. Many here follow you more than some of my official leaders. But I have had to make several tough decisions for our cause. After consulting with General Hux, Kylo Ren and Phasma, it has been unanimously decided that your time here has come to an end.”   
As he finished, you felt your knees go weak. You stood there, staring straight in front of you as you tried and failed to comprehend what was going to happen.   
“I don’t understand.” You finally whispered, your voice weak and your eyes looking up to your leader to guidance.   
“You will leave tonight. Rip the band aid off quickly, in my opinion. There is a safe house on one of our quiet and trustworthy planets. You will be sent there, your salary will remain the same. Consider this early retirement for a job well done.” He smiled, leaning back in his seat. That same smile that seemed fake.   
“And what of my husband?” You asked, your voice breaking.   
“He shall remain here. He may visit you on occasions that suite the First Order, but contact will be limited.” The smile drops from his lips.   
“Why tonight? Can it not be postponed?” Your mind was racing as your heart broke.   
“No.” A simple but sharp response. You nod, accepting the answer and knowing better than to argue with him. He was right, this would be a break. You could live in a proper house which you could make a home. You could paint, doing art, write a book, do all the thing you had never been able to do because of your work. You could relax. But without Hux? You had planned him to be in your life until the end. When you thought of living in a home, he was there.   
Something gnawed at the back of your mind.   
“You said it was a unanimous decision. You all voted for me to leave? Was there no opposition or reason for me to stay?” You asked, your voice breaking as tears flooding your eyes. You wanted to hear that someone had fought for you. They had fought to keep you here. You wanted to hear how your husband had begged you keep you by his side, how Phasma had given reason after reason as to why you were an asset and you needed to say. Even damn Kylo saying you kept the ship sane!   
“No, they all voted the same way.” He signed slightly, getting annoyed with your questions. “Your ship will be ready to depart in 30 minutes. You may keep it.”   
“Thank you.” You breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. He didn’t need to excuse you. You turned and walked out the room, the second your back was to him, tears were falling from your cheeks. Leaving the throne room, you turned the corner and saw three people walking in your direction, none speaking or even looking at each other. Hux, Phasma and Kylo.   
Hux was the first to spot you. His mouth opened slightly and you saw his eyes dart down to your dress as he froze in place. This wasn’t how you thought you would spend your 10th anniversary.   
His sudden stop was noticed by the other two who followed his gaze and saw you.   
Phasma couldn’t even look you in the eyes and kylo could only look at for for brief moments.   
You reached for your wedding and engagement ring on your finger. Pulling it off, you dropped it to the ground, turned on your heel and walked in the opposite direction from them all.   
Once round the corner, you ran back to the room you shared with Hux but locked it behind you.   
you went to the bedroom, your heart beating so loud you could hear it in your ears only for your blood to run cold.   
on the bed was a suitcase. It was open, but you could see everything was packed for you.   
On the top of all your clothes was a picture from yours and Huxs wedding.   
You picked up the picture, the frame made from a beautiful engraved silver. Lifting it up, you threw it against the wall, the frame shattering and the picture falling out.   
Striding into the living room, you raced to the cabinet that had photos of you and your husband over the years. Taking out photo after photo, you smashed them all. You took off the necklace he had got you for your 5 year anniversary and threw it on the floor, you set to destroy everything you could as tears burned in your eyes.   
Finally, falling to the floor, you sobbed uncontrollably.   
\----------------time skip ----------------  
The house was nice, that was an upside. It was deep in the country and was surrounded by rolling hills and nature. Standing outside, you took another sip of your coffee, taking in the beauty of it all. You’d been here 2 months now. 2 whole months. It seemed like barley yesterday that you had left and it still stung.   
Another sip, you felt the cold wind pass you so you decided to go back it.   
There was no doubt in your mind you would enjoy this life. It was all you had ever wanted and Hux had always promised it to you, but you thought it would be different. He was always meant to be here with you. Maybe even children.   
you hadn’t heard from anyone since you left. You had left your datapad but what they didn’t know was that you had planted a chip in your old one years ago in case it was ever stolen or hacked. You were one of the best hackers in the universe and you used to be highly sought after for your skills.   
You decide to spend a couple of years on your own. You needed it after that marriage. While divorce had never came up, you wondered if that had been the over all goal of making you leave. Had Hux grown tiered of you or fallen out of love with you and decided it was easiest to make you leave.   
No, Kylo would never have agreed to that. You had supported Kylo through his whole time with the First order in ways neither Hux nor the supreme leader had. You offered him a more humane side of it all and he appreciated it. He would never have pushed you away and neither would Phasma.   
You would probably never know why.   
Walking into the dining room, you sat down and opened your laptop.   
Some habit were hard to break, and this included keeping an eye on the rebellion and the first order. You had small hacks into each system which allowed you to have small amounts of information dripped into you. Enough to keep you satisfied, at least.   
but today, something was off. Hacking further into the rebellion, you were able to see data transferring from one place to another. The destination looked to be the rebellions ship which was known to the first order, but you couldn’t see what information they were getting. Until you hacked further and instantly, your eyes widened. They were hacking the ships defences. The first orders main ship, the one which had the supreme leader, which had Kylo and Phasma, which had Huxs.   
You traced the coordinates of the rebellion ship when you saw a transmission was going urgent in the first order. While it tracked the location, you listened to the transmission by the supreme leader. He was announcing that the rebellion were beginning attacked, that they would soon fall and the first order would rule all.   
But if they were attacking each other, the ones who had the upper hand was the one with all the information’s.   
The rebellion.   
You had to do something.   
Racing into the kitchen, you grabbed your second laptop which was more up to date and able to handle the capability’s of what you needed.   
Your first laptop beeped with the location but you didn’t need it. You knew they were in the same place as the first order.   
grabbing a headset with a mic attached, you plugged yourself in and began. First, you had to interface with the rebellions hack. You quickly fired through all the defence systems and managed to get into their system properly, enough to slow down the hack as the equipment struggled with the interference.   
Then, you hacked into the first order, something which was easy for you. Immediately, you saw all the data on the bridge whirling about between stations. Locking on to one desk, you saw it was Mitaka who was logged in. You knew you could trust him and he would be wearing a communication device.   
Hacking in, you heard the hustle and bustle of the main bridge.   
“mitaka.” You whispered into the mic.   
“wh-“ He jumped, sounding frightened.   
“Shhh, don’t say anything. Just listen to me. I need to ask you some questions. If the answer is yes, tut once and if its no, tut twice. Is there anyone close to you?” You asked, knowing mitaka was known for his tutting while on shift.   
Two tuts.   
“Good.” You took a breath, knowing this could get you both in a lot of trouble, him more than you.   
“Where have you been? Everyones worried sick. Ever since you left the orders been in tatters. Kylos out of control, phasma wont stop barking order and hux doesn’t-“ He tried to speak but you cut him off, their names hurting you.   
“I don’t care.” You snapped then sighed. “Look, the supreme leader sent me away. It was decided by the four of them. Im not coming back.”   
“What?!” He spoke too loudly and you heard someone shout across the bridge.   
“What is it?” They demanded but he was quicker.   
“What is the code to unlock the access to the control panel?” He rattled off without giving himself away. Someone responded with 4 numbers and he thanked them before returning to you in a hushed voice.   
“why would they-?” He started to ask but you cut him off again.   
“Look, we have bigger problems than that. I intercepted a hack by the republic to the first order ship. They are hacking your defences as we speak!” You told him, turning to your other laptop to quickly gain access to the ship from both.   
“Shit! What are we going to do!” He started to panic.   
“Help me. I can try hack the hack but it will take a while. I need you to tell me exactly whats going on right now.” You spoke as your fingers whizzed over the keyboard.   
“We found the rebellions ship. It has their princess on it. We are about to attack. Its planned for about 5 minutes time once everything’s in place.” He said in a hushed voice.   
“Shit, they will be in your system before then. Ive managed to slow the hack down but not by much. I need you to-“ You shut up when you heard a very familiar voice in the background.   
“Whats the progress on the scum?” Huxs voice spoke with that air of demand and authority he was known for. For some reason, hearing his voice was more painful than you ever thought it would be.   
Someone answered from the other side.   
“Don’t speak to me unless you absolutely have to, okay?” You hoped he remembered the tutting thing which he had when he tutted once.   
“Okay, im going to put a screen up on your monitor in a moment. Ill put it in the lower right corner. Type your log in details so I can gain access to the codes I need.” You could get them yourself but it was faster to get his details in.   
Sure enough, his log in appeared on your screen.   
“Perfect.” You quickly opened up to show how far the rebellions hack was along, expecting it to only be 75 % but when you heart jumped up into your throat.   
It was done.   
Just then, you heard the sound of chaos and then a loud crash coming from the bridge.   
“holy shit!” mitaka gasped, fear obvious in his voice. You could hear people asking what had happened, what was going on and why your defences were down.   
mitaka whispered your name.   
“Im trying, they were quicker than I thought!” You growl as you hack into their system and attempt to break their connection with them.   
“[y/n], their shooting at us!” mitaka growled as the sound of another hit made you flinch. You could hear Hux shouting commands but his voice broke slightly. He was scared. They all were.   
“Wait wait wait!” You rambled, your fingers smashing the buttons.   
You couldn’t help but notice how hard your heart was beating. You weren’t even on the ship, but you felt the fear and you wanted to save your friends. And your husband.   
Cursing yourself, you knew you were still in love with him but this wasn’t the time to face such feeling.   
finally, you broke the connection.   
Now you needed to put the defence shield back up.   
“[y/n]? their aiming right at us.” Mitakas voice shook.   
“I know, I know. Im almost there.” You shook your head, imagining the look on the crew as they saw their enemy aiming at them and there was nothing between them. If they hit the front of the ship with the windows. They were as good as dead.   
“Im so close.” You breathed, hoping it would calm him ever so slightly.   
“[y/n]?” he sounded like he had just stood up.   
“nearly done.” Your voice broke as you furiously tried to get the defence shied back online. So close.   
“[y/n]!” mitaka screamed just as you managed to bring the shield back up. As soon as it was up, you saw it take immediate damage. You had just saved the entre crew.   
sitting back, you took a deep breath but it was short lived.   
“Why did you say her name?!” A voice hissed in your ear, as hux demanded an answer from mitaka.   
“she just saved all of us.” Mitaka said in an authorities voice. “She intercepted a hack made by the rebellion to take down our defence shield and put it back up.”   
there a brief moment of silence, then dead air.   
You were disconnected.   
\----------------- time skip ----------------  
It had been a day since the hack, since you had had any contact with mitaka. You were scared to say the least. He could face possible charges for allowing you the access he had. You didn’t want him to get into trouble for you.   
it was just after nightfall when you heard a ship landing near by. It was easy to head in the silence of the country.   
Going to the window, you saw a single ship, one small and intimate that couldn’t take more than 3 people at a push. You wondered if it was mitaka who was now getting expelled with you. But then your heart jumped into your throat.   
Hux stepped off the ship alone.   
His eyes fell on the cottage then walked towards it.   
Going to the door, you opened it before he could get to there first. When he saw you, he paused. You wore a summer dress that hugged your cuves beautifully. Your hair fell down to frame your face nicely. You looked healthy, happy even despite the blank expression you wore.   
“Why are you here?” You asked, your arms cross over your chest as you leaned against the door.   
“I came to take you back.” He cleared his throat first then spoke as if he had any authority here.   
“Back?” You raised an eyebrow at him.   
“yes, back with me. You can return to the first order, regain your rank. We can be together again.” He nodded, grasping his hands behind his back.   
“what makes you think I want to go back?” You frowned, your annoyance obvious.   
“we-“ He started to speak, but you interrupted.   
“besides, you were the one who sent me away. You didn’t want me anymore so you threw me off the ship like trash. And on our anniversary!” You spat, trying to sound angry but sounding just as heartbroken.   
“I didn’t want this.” He lowered his eyes from yours, refusing to look at you anymore.   
You wanted to hurt him like he had hurt you.   
Walking up, you stood in front of him and ducking your head to look him in the eyes. The second he realised how close you were, he took shuddered breath as he stared down at you, his mouth slightly open. He looked at you the same way he had when you married him. Like you were his everything.  
“Do you want me?” You asked in a sweet voice.   
“Yes.” He breathed, his voice barley a whisper as he glanced to your lips then back to your eyes.   
“Then-“ You paused, moving so your lips were only an inch away. “-you shouldn’t have abandoned me here.”   
With that, you turned and walked back to the house. Hux staggered slightly then realised you were gone. He quickly found you and bolted for you, quicker than you had ever seen him move in your life. He grabbed your upper arm and forced you back to look at him.   
“I didn’t abandon you.” He argued, rage overtaking his features with a hint of desperateness.   
“No, you’re right. You got other people to do it.” You screamed in his face, tears spilling down your cheek.   
When he saw your tears, his quickly let go of your arm to cup your cheeks.   
“We thought it was best. We knew the scum were going to attack and we decided to keep you safe. We sent you here for your own good.” His voice shook as he spoke.   
“It doesn’t matter anymore.” You whispered as you pulled away from him, unable to bear the contact anymore.   
“Are you happy here?” Hux suddenly asked, his voice behind you. He tried to walk around you so he could see your face but you ducked away again. You heard him sign and then walk over to the window.   
There was a moment of silence as he looked out over the rolling hills.   
“I never intended all this. You know that, right?” He looked at you but you snap your head away from him. Another sigh. “this was going to be my anniversary gift to you.   
This got your attention and you glanced up at hux, but he had gone back to staring out the window. He looked more… human than you had seen him look in a long time. Maybe it was the natural sunset which seemed to bring life back into his eyes. He looked down, searching the ground for something but not finding it.   
“I was going to bring you here that night. Before all this happened. I was going to surprise you.” He smiled to himself, imagining how happy you would have looked when he presented you with the house. Maybe even how you would have grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. But then his face fell. “then we got word that the rebels were going to attack us. Not enough time or supplies to evacuate everyone. We had to fight. But then there was you. My one weakness, my one flaw and yet the best thing about me.” This time, he looked to you with such love and admiration in his eyes. When he was you were looking at him, he couldn’t keep eye contact so he looked back out the window.   
“I decided to send you away. To send you here. I thought it was for the best. You would be safe. But then Ren said you would never leave. So it was arranged to look like… well you know what happens next.” He signs.   
“Yes, you chuck me out. You packed my stuff behind my back and had the audacity to put a photo of us in there.” You spoke with a emotionless voice as tears ran down your cheek.   
“I wanted you to-“ He turns to you but you snap back.   
“You wanted me to come running into your arms when you decided to pick me up again.” You snapped at him. You had no reason to distrust him or what he told you, but that doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt.   
“I did.” His words took you back. You expect him to deny it, to try make up another excuse. “I hoped you might convince yourself it wasn’t what it seemed.”   
“What?” You frown, confused.   
“You’re good at that. You convicted yourself that im a good man. You convicted yourself I was worthy of your hand in marriage. You convicted yourself that Ren isn’t completely useless. I hoped that this might be another moment like those.” He signed, looking to the ground again. “It was the only thing that made the last few months bearable.”   
sudden, arms wrapped around your body and your husband embraced you for the first time in months.   
“Tell me you still love me. Please.” He whispers as he pleads with you. His voice broke and you could feel how he was shaking. His whispers seemed to be from a broken man rather than someone who had just won a war.   
There was a brief moment of silence as you thought through your answer.   
“You’re wrong about that, you know.” You finally said, making him pull back to look down at you in confusion. “About me being good at persuading myself. See, Ive spent the last few weeks telling myself how angry I was and how I could never forgive you. I told myself I didn’t love you and I would never come back to you if you asked.”   
“Does, does this mean?” He trails off, unable to finish the sentence.   
You bit your lip and nod.   
In a moment, your husbands lips were on yours, kissing you passionately and with such need you nearly collapsed.   
“Do you have to return tonight?” you asked against his lips.   
“No, I can remain here for 3 days.” He didn’t open his eyes as he touched his forehead to yours.   
“good.” You breathed as you grabbed his hand and started to pull him upstairs but before you could get to the bottom, he stopped you.   
“Could… would you put this back on?” He then pulls your engagement and wedding ring out of his pocket, holding it out on a shaking hand.   
You smiled as you left out your left hand to him. He took it, kissed the back of your hand before sliding your rings back on, sealing it with another kiss.   
“Now, we should make up for lost time.” He smiles as he lifts you off the ground easily and carries you up stairs.


End file.
